The present invention relates generally to insect repellents in lotion and spray form. More particularly, the present invention relates to insect repellents for humans and animals which are particularly efficacious in repelling ticks carrying Lyme disease, as well as biting flies and triatomes (Chagas bugs). For purposes herein, the term "insect" is to be understood in its broadest sense to include ticks, Chages bugs, biting flies, etc.
Insects have long been carriers and spreaders of diseases as they not only feed on animals, but on humans as well. In North America, mosquitoes, ticks, and black flies are the three major groups of arthropods pestiforous to humans. While black flies and mosquitoes in North America are primarily a nuisance, a tick bite can be more serious. In particular, significant attention in the northeast United States recently has been focused upon the Lyme disease ticks (ixodes damini) which have spread in geographical area as well as in number, and which carry the potentially debilitating Lyme disease. Similarly, in warmer climates such as Latin America, a serious and potentially fatal malady known as Chagas' disease are carried by triatomes (Chagas bugs) which are active at night and feed on people as they sleep. In Africa, mosquitoes carry malaria.
In an attempt to repel insects, people have turned to widely marketed lotions and sprays (e.g. Cutters, DeepWoods Off, and Tick Garde) which contain N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide (DEET) as their active ingredient. While DEET is an effective repellent, it is not particularly pleasing in smell, it stings when applied, and its use has a number of harmful side-effects to humans. DEET is injurious to eyes, mucous membranes, and sensitive skin. In addition, because DEET is absorbed through the skin, toxic systemic reactions may result as well. For example, in August, 1989, the New York State Department of Health investigated five reports of generalized seizures which were believed to be associated with the topical application of DEET. Other symptoms and maladies associated with repeated exposure to DEET have included irritability, confusion, insomnia, encephalopathy, and coma. As a result, cautionary statements regarding use of DEET have been issued by the Centers for Disease Control and the states of New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, and Utah.
The potential hazards of using a product with DEET as an active ingredient suggests that there exists a great need for a comparably repellent product that is not dangerous to its users. This is particularly true in light of the dramatic increase in the incidences of Lyme tick bites.